Naruto's Triumph
by godfatherofcreation
Summary: What if Minato didn't die when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha all those years ago? What if Naruto was the top student at the academy and owned Sasuke at everything? What if Naruto awoken a bloodline? Well you're about to find out. Naru/Hina
1. The Meeting

Chapter one: The Meeting

**A/N Hello everyone, this is my first story and I appreciate anyone who will read this and review, or at least enjoy this story. I am only 14 so please don't hate if something Isn't as good as it should be. In this story the story line out of the original Naruto is a lot different. Just try to enjoy the story and review XD**

** Description: _What if Minato didn't die when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha all those years ago? What if Naruto was the top student at the academy and owned Sasuke at everything? What if one ninja could stop the fourth shinobi war? Well you're about to find out... Naru/Hina Side pairings. A lot of Sasuke beating, a little Sakura beating at the start. Action, Romance, Drama and a little Comedy._**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, but I do own this story. If I owned Naruto, Hinata and Naruto would get together at the start._**

Konoha... Also known as the hidden leaf village, or the capital of the fire country. It was a very peaceful day, the birds where chirping, the clouds where going their own way in the breeze, hell even some of the Uchiha clan were happy, which was a very rare sight. Well that was up until the fourth hokage just got word of the nine tailed beast has awaken from its 500 year old slumber and was heading towards the leaf village. The fourth had the hokage jacket on with the Japanese kanji for '4' on the back. He had golden blonde hair which went down past his ears. Little did he know that his life was about to change.

Minato was in his office doing the one thing every single kage dreaded... Paperwork. He was nearly finished until an anbu black ops soldier called Kakashi came rushing into his office. Kakashi had silver hair that was spiked up. Because he was an Anbu, he wore a mask, in this case he wore a dog mask. Kakashi looked like he'd be running for hours. He was supposed to be on a mission to Suna and wasn't due back for another two days.

''Kakashi?'' Minato asked 'What are you doing back so early from your mission? You weren't due to return for another 2 days.'

'My apologies Hokage- sama, but I have come home to the village to tell you that I have seen the nine tails demon fox heading toward Konoha'

After hearing what Kakashi had to say, Minato jumped up out of his desk and told Kakashi 'round up 10 of the quickest anbu and to report back to me immediately!'

Kakashi then leaped out of the window into the cool night, knowing not of what was about to come in the next couple of days. A couple of hours later Kakashi came back with 10 Anbu shinobi. They all wore masks to hide their identities.

"Okay now that you're all here, I need you all to go to each of the clan heads and tell them that there is an emergency meeting in the debriefing room'' Minato orders with a serious tone in his voice.

All the Anbu soldiers did was salute the Hokage and with a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves, they were gone. While the Hokage was waiting for the clan heads to arrive, he decided to get a bit of information of Kakashi.

''So Kakashi... tell me more about how you came across the nine tails'' Minato asks

''Well you see hokage Sama, I was on my way back from Suna until I heard a loud roar coming from about five miles west of me, so I did what my instincts told me and went to investigate. When I got to the spot, I saw the nine tailed beast destroying everything in its path, It has a strange look in his eye'' Kakashi explained with a confused expression, almost like he didn't understand something.

Minato asked, 'Kakashi, is there something wrong?''

Kakashi replied 'Yes Hokage Sama... the kyuubi had a look in its eye almost like it was being controlled...'

'Well that's impossible!' Minato yelled out, 'Only a very powerful Uchiha could control the Kyuubi, and we haven't seen anyone with that much power since Madara Uchiha!'

'I know Lord Hokage... It's just that I have a gut feeling that what we fear is true... The Nine Tailed Beast is being controlled' Kakashi responded. Suddenly all ten Anbu landed inside of the office, they reported, 'Lord Hokage, all the clan heads, Legendary Sennin Jiraiya and Tsunade and the jounin Guy, Asuma and Kurenai are on their way to the meeting.

'Very good' Minato said 'dismissed' All ten Anbu went out into the night, returning home to their loving families.

A little while later everyone was at the meeting besides the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan heads. 'Ha ha, just like the two riches and most spoilt clans in Konoha to be late' Jiraiya joked around

Jiraiya was an old man with white, long hair. He wore a red coat with a green shirt underneath, he had a fishnet undershirt and green pants, he also had red stripes coming down from his eyes. He wore a large scroll on his back and had a headband with the kanji for 'oil' engraved into it.

'I wouldn't be laughing too long old man' as Fugaku Uchiha walked in the room, followed by a snobby looking Hiashi Hyuga.

'What is this about Lord Hokage, I need to go take care of my wife as she is 6 months pregnant' Hiashi said while sitting in his chair. Hiashi liked to sit next to Minato because it made him feel more powerful.

'I apologise Hiashi-sama but this meeting will take a while' Minato said while glaring at Hiashi. Continuing he said 'I have received a report from one of my trusted Anbu that he spotted the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, also known as the Kyuubi'

Everyone gasped at what Minato and looked at him as if he was crazy. Inoichi Yamanaka, are very kind and respected Jounin and Yamanaka head asked, 'How do you know that this Anbu isn't lying?'

'Because he would get nowhere in life telling me lies' Minato responded. Everyone chatted between themselves for a couple of minutes until Jiraiya rose from his seat and said 'We all have to play a part to make sure the Kyuubi doesn't destroy out village, Lord hokage, with your permission I'd like to make a small team made up of Tsunade, Kakashi and myself to track the demon fox and find a good strategy to slow it down'

Minato thought for a second and said 'That is a very good idea Jiraiya, you will head out immediately after the meeting. A for the rest of you, you'll go around the village and make sure everyone is safe, then you'll return home and rest up, you can tell your families about the kyuubi , you all have a mission to do, dismissed.'

As Minato said that, everyone jumped up from their chairs and left, some people used the Shunshin no jutsu to teleport out of the debriefing room, others just went out the window, but nobody used the door...Who uses doors these days?

All that were left standing in the room was Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. The three were about to leave when Minato said 'Sensei... Be careful out there'

Jiraiya told him 'Don't worry Minato, I will be.' After that all three jumped out of the window into the silent, cold night. Minato looked out the window and thought _Wonder how Kushina is doing, I better check up on her. It's too important to do paperwork right now. _After finishing that thought, he walked out the door into the direction of the Namikaze Estate.

**A/N Well there we have it... The start of this story, sorry if it was a bit short but I promise chapter 2 will be longer. I guess you could think of this as a prologue. Thanks for reading, share, review, favorite, do what ever you want :D **


	2. The Sealing

Chapter 2: The Sealing

**A/N Hello Again! This is the second chapter of 'Naruto's Triumph'. I don't really expect any reviews yet because I only updated the 1st chapter 2 minutes ago XD This chapters a lot longer then the 1st one as promised... Enjoy.**

**[Update] Thank you for one of my reviewers for pointing out a mistake I did. Even if it was a little one it makes a big difference.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this Story XD **

It was a dark, windy night. On the horizon there were dark, black storm clouds covering the moons bright light. The forest was very silent, it sounded like there were no animals, plants or insects, even the crickets weren't chirping. All you could here were rustling in the leaves. Those rustles were two Sennin and an Anbu black ops member running as fast as they can to get to their destination.

One of the Sennin called Jiraiya asked Kakashi, 'How far away are we from the Kyuubi Kakashi?'

Kakashi responded 'Not to long now Jiraiya, it should be four miles ahead.' As they were jumping through the harsh, cold forest, back at Konoha one single Hokage arrived home.

Minato yelled out 'Kushina, I'm home!' and got no response, this alerted Minato so he rushed into the lounge room. There was only a note on the coffee table saying:

_Minato,_

_I had Kushina taken to the hospital because she is about to give birth._

_-Kurenai._

Minato stood there staring at the note in shock for about 2 minutes until he snapped back into reality as he thought, _I'm going to be a Father... I'm going to be a Father... Holy crap! I'm going to make a terrible Dad._

Minato never got scared at anything, therefore he never fainted, but this was an exception. Minato passed out and fell to the ground.

Back at the forest Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived at the Nine Tails position.

Tsunade said 'So this is it? It's a lot bigger than I expected'

'Yes Tsunade it is quite big... We need a plan to defeat when it invades Konoha, we should follow it for a while and come up with a plan.' Jiraiya said. 'No doubt that there will be a lot of lives lost, but we need to protect the village.'

As they all jumped though the trees while thinking of a plan, a certain Hokage was waking up.

As Minato woke up, all his memories came flashing back to him, right up until he passed out. Minato then realised that he had to go to the Hospital as quickly as possible, so he got out a 3-pronged kunai and throwing it as far as he could and teleporting until he reached the hospital.

Once Minato arrived at the hospital, he was introduced by a nurse saying 'Lord Hokage! I assume you're here to see your wife Kushina? Right this way.'

Then they started walking to the room number 'N610'. Minato glanced up at the sign and thought, _Hey... That's tomorrows date... '6__th__ of the 10__th__. _Little did he know, that was going to be one of the worse dates in Konoha.

Inside Kushina was lying in her private bed, looking like she had just been through hell, breathing in and out heavily.

'I take it you haven't had the baby yet?' Minato asked and only got a hateful response from Kushina saying 'SHUT UP MINATO! OR I SWEAR I'LL JUMP OUT OF THIS BED AND RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!'

After her little outburst the nurse said 'It's on its way, in around 15 minutes you'll have a beautiful baby.' That was followed with a huge crashing noise and a loud roar. Minato suddenly jumped out of his seat and said out loud, 'It's here already... earlier than I expected.'

In the forest the three ninjas were getting closer to Konoha and were getting more worried. They hadn't come up with a plan yet and the Kyuubi was getting more vicious. Kakashi was at the front, being followed by Jiraiya and at the back was Tsunade.

Everyone stopped and all looked down. 'It's over... We failed...' Tsunade said with a very saddened tone. At that moment the Kyuubi let out a giant wave of chakra knocking everyone back and destroying every tree in a two mile radius. Followed by a gigantic roar that nearly made the three ninjas pass out.

Suddenly the beat started sprinting toward Konoha. As much as it pained them, the three ninjas stood up and started sprinting too.

Back at Konoha, Minato told Kushina 'I'm so sorry Hime, but I need to go the village is in a lot of danger'

'I... understand...' Kushina said between deep breaths 'Try... t-to... be back... s-soon...'

After that Minato teleported out of the room and to the Inoichi clans compound. He teleported right in front of Yamanaka Inoichi. 'Yamanaka!' Minato said, 'I fear the time has come sooner than we expected, go and inform every ninja you see, clan heads, gennin, chuunin, Jounin and anbu member. Tell all of the gennin they are to escort all of the Konoha residents into the emergency bunkers. It's going to be a rough night. Also tell everyone to meet up at the south gate.'

'Okay Hokage-sama!' Yamanaka replied

'No need to be formal old friend... it's going to be a long night' Minato replied.

With that they both teleported away getting ready for the nights events.

**Time Skip 2 Hours Later...**

It was two in the morning, all of the shinobi were lined up at the southern gate. Minato was in his battle suit. It was the green Konoha shinobi vest with a white coat with red flames on the bottom. He had a belt with 25 three pronged kunai attached around his waist.

Minato was up the front facing all of the shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone could hear the kyuubi getting closer and closer to the village, in a couple of minutes all of this would be over and either the village gets destroyed, or the Kyuubi dies.

As Minato was about to make a speech, a nurse ran towards him in a hurry.

'Lord Hokage come quickly! It's Kushina!' the nurse yelled. At that moment Minato touched the nurse and they disappeared in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves.

Minato Shunshined to the hospital and quickly ran up the steps and into the doors. He didn't know why he was so worried, the nurse didn't even say what happened and he had a gut feeling it was bad.

Once he reached Kushina's room he saw doctor walking out of her room with blood on their hands. Minato walked inside, the suspense of wondering what happened was too much, he took one look at Kushina and broke down crying. The same nurse who got him walked up behind him and said, 'I am so sorry Lord Hokage... Kushina was murdered after she had birth.'

Minato was so heartbroken, the love of his life... dead. He was looking right into her lifeless body, she looked so peaceful. Right at that moment he could hear the Kyuubi had arrived. He just stood there. Two minutes went by, he didn't say anything. Five minutes went by, he still didn't say anything. Ten minutes went by and he finally asked, 'Have you caught the killer?'

He just got silence from the nurse and knew what the answer was. He heard the destruction of the kyuubi. He had to do something, he was so pissed he felt like he could destroy the whole fire nation. All he did was stand on his feet and said in a very determined voice, 'I am going to save this village... please put my son in the room N611, take good care of him and don't let anyone in that room unless it's me.'

Minato leapt outside into the burning village only determined to do one thing... Save the village.

Meanwhile outside the village walls Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade had arrived. They didn't stop to catch their breath. Kakashi went over to the other Jounin, Tsunade went to the hospital to get the supplies for medical care, and Jiraiya spotted Minato and went to report to him about the mission.

Jiraiya ran over to Minato and said, 'Minato! We didn't have enough time to slow the kyuubi down, but we have come up with a last resort plan. I can seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby, but it will cost my life.'

Minato looked up and said, 'No! If anyone will seal the Kyuubi into a newborn it'll be me! It's my village, my sacrifice!'

'My apologies Hokage-sama' Jiraiya said, 'We should join the battle'

They then charged into the battle dodging the flying bodies, wood, metal and chakra pulses coming from the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was winning this fight, he was destroying the village, killing people and if that wasn't bad enough, lighting fire to everything he saw. The kyuubi needed to be stopped, and there was only one way to do it.

'Jiraiya, go to the hospital and go to the room N611, there you'll find a newborn baby. Set it up so the Kyuubi can be sealed inside of him.' Minato yelled out while teleporting around the Kyuubi and placing exploding tags on its feet. Jiraiya just nodded and headed to the hospital.

Minato threw a tri-pronged kunai as high as he could and teleported up to it. Then he took a grappling hook out of his belt and threw it behind the Kyuubi's ear. It connected so Minato started climbing up the rope. Once Minato was on top of the Kyuubi, he transferred chakra into his feet to stay on. He then took out a seal and unsealed his family sword. Minato started slashing the Kyuubi. He was doing a good job until it started healing itself. Then it did a chakra burst and Minato went flying.

There was nothing else to do... He started heading towards the hospital. Once he reached the hospital he Shunshined up to N611. Up there he saw a little baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, as blue as the sky. The boy was surrounded with nine candles.

Jiraiya asked 'Minato... Is this your son?'

Jiraiya got a reply, 'Yes Jiraiya, it is my son. Kushina... she got murdered after giving birth... The scum killed her while she was weakened...'

Minato walked up to his son and said, 'Naruto Namikaze... Welcome to the family Naruto, but Daddy has to go away now. You will be known as a hero for what you're about to do'

After he said that he stroked Naruto's hair and walked to the window and said 'Good-bye old sensei... you are Naruto's godfather' Then Minato jumped out of the window to accept death.

Once Minato reached the fox, he simply did a handsign and touched the fox, at that moment the fox stopped dead in its track and Minato and the Kyuubi just disappeared. Everyone was very confused until Jiraiya came out and said, 'He sacrifice himself to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn... the Fourth Hokage is dead...'

Minato awakened inside a sewer to see the Shinigami. 'So... you're the all powerful Shinigami... I suppose you have come to take my life?'

Out of nowhere the fox appeared and said, '**Not today kid, it's your lucky day, you escaped death'**

Minato was shocked to hear that and asked 'But why? Am I not worthy enough?'

The Shinigami then talked and said 'No Minato Namikaze, you are worthy enough, but I have purposes for you. You need to seek revenge for your wife. You need to save the world. Teach your child to be the strongest shinobi. If there is no world, there will be no more deaths... I would die. Now leave my sight child, the Kyuubi will merge with you son when he turns eighteen, until then don't let him use the Kyuubi's powers.'

Minato woke up in the hospital room N611 to hear a crying Naruto. Naruto had a seal on his belly. Minato picked Naruto up and hugged him, realising he is the luckiest man in the world.

**A/N Well Minato's a lucky guy escaping death like that, I'm not going to give away spoilers like who killed Kushina, It's for you to find out. Don't expect a new chapter for a while, I just received mass effect 3 and it's Uber Awesome! Thanks for reading, bye!**


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training Begins

**A/N Well it's been around 3 days since I last updated which I think is pretty good. Thank you to all my five reviewers, I really appreciate the feedback. To RedEye00 I put Hiruzen in this chapter, even though it's only for a little bit. Also shout out to 'Susie-Draegalia', check out her stories, they're amazing. Okay hope you enjoy this story XD **

Five years later Minato was still a successful Hokage and a loving father. Minato was at home in the Namikaze compound reading his favourite book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. He was enjoying the book as well... Until Naruto came barging into the room yelling out ''I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE OF KONOHA, I WILL BE JUST LIKE YOU DAD!''

Minato mumbled back to Naruto '' that's nice Naruto but you were supposed to be in bed four hours ago. If you don't go to bed now I will pick you up and make you go.''

Naruto complained, ''But Dad, I need to stay up or I wil-'' at that moment Minato took out a three pronged Kunai and threw it behind Naruto. He then Teleported behind Naruto and picked him up grumbling something about not being able to relax anymore, while Naruto was yelling out to let him go and he doesn't need to go to bed.

Once Minato went upstairs and put Naruto in bed he said, ''Naruto go to sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorrow because of your first training session.''

Once Naruto heard that he got all excited and yelled out, ''YES! THIS WILL BE THE START OF ME BEING THE BEST SHINOBI EVER!''

Minato said calm voice, ''Naruto one of your training techniques is to learn inner-peace or you'll fail, so try to calm down a bit.''

''Okay Dad, you're right, I'll go to sleep now.'' Naruto replied while rolling over to fall to sleep getting ready for tomorrows events. Minato thought '_That tricks works every time' _

As Minato sat back down he couldn't help to think of the night after he made a deal with the Shinigami.

**Flashback...**

Minato was in the hospital room Naruto got sealed in. He was hugging Naruto realising how lucky he was until Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Hiruzen Sarutobi. When they walked in they were speechless, the one close person in their life they thought was dead was just simply sitting in front of them holding his newly born son that was just sealed for life.

Minato looked up at the people staring at him like he was a ghost... Well technically he was a ghost coming back from the dead and all.

Hiruzen was the third Hokage. If Minato died most likely he would be Hokage again. Just thinking about that dreaded paperwork made him want to run away and become a missing-nin. Hiruzen let out a sigh of relief that his old friend was alive, but more important he wouldn't be the Hokage again.

Sarutobi said '' Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do Minato''

Sarutobi got a reply from Minato saying, ''Yes I do sir''

For the next fifteen minutes Minato explained how he was alive and that he had to train Naruto to be the best Shinobi ever so he can save the world. After the shock of everyone Minato asked,

''Jiraiya, I need you to get your spy network to figure out who killed Kushina, whoever it was is about to feel a whole new level of pain''

Jiraiya nodded silently mourning Kushinas death until he finally said

''Okay Minato, I'll leave once Konoha is back on its feet again... The damage cost is an estimate of

$97 0000000.''

Minatos eyes shot open in shock, he thought, '_Wow... that's half of Konoha's money gone.'_

Everyone was sitting in silence contemplating on the years to come...

**Back to the present...**

Minato let out a slight chuckle thinking about those days... They were so much easier before the Kyuubi attack. The thought of that beast being in Minatos only child made him shake a little. But deep down he knew Naruto was strong enough to overcome the Kyuubi's power. He also felt relief that Jiraiya rigged the seal before he left to make the Kyuubi and Naruto to forge into one whole being. Most likely Naruto having complete control over the Kyuubi's power. Minato dozed off to sleep thinking about the years to come.

The next day Minato awoke to a blonde haired five year old jumping up and down on his bed. Minato looked over to his alarm and glimpsed at the time, all he saw through his long hair coming down past his nose was 4:30AM. It must've been sunny for at least fifteen minutes. He thought, '_Well I should get up, Narutos really excited... And besides I need to do some paperwork later. The earlier the better' _

''Okay Naruto, we're leaving in ten minutes, if you're not ready, you're not coming, got it?'' Minato said.

''Got it!'' Naruto said with a determined nod. Naruto then ran up the stairs and got ready for the day.

Half an hour later Minato and Naruto were at a private training ground only the hokages knew about. Minato said to Naruto, ''Okay Naruto from now on when we train you are going to call me Sensei. Over the next three years from now until we go to the academy you will train. We will train every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the first year, the second year we will also train on Thursdays. On the third year we will train every weekday. The first half of this year we will focus on Stamina and chakra reserves. The second half of this year we will work on inner-peace. Next year we will work on Tai-Jutsu and Ken-jutsu. Finally in the third year we will learn Nin-Jutsu.''

''WOW! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST NINJA IN THE ENTIRE WORLD, I WILL EVEN SURPASS YOU SENSEI!'' Naruto yelled excitedly

''Okay Naruto, you're only five so I don't expect you to do anything to advanced, so I want you to run around this field until you can't run anymore. I'm going to test your stamina''

Minato sat down to meditate while Naruto ran around the field, he only expected him to do a couple of laps.

Around forty-five minutes later Minato woke from his meditation expecting Naruto to be finished. Much to his surprise he saw a five year old Naruto still running around the field, he was so surprised at what he was looking at. Once Naruto got closer to the surprised Hokage he saw Naruto hasn't even broken a sweat. Minato had a feeling he was going to be there for a while.

Two hours later Naruto collapsed. Minato walked over to Naruto and gave him a bottle of water. Naruto finished the bottle in ten seconds and jumped on his feet. Minato asked Naruto if he was keeping track of his laps. But Naruto only being five years old said, ''All I know is that it was more than ten''

Minato face palmed and said, ''Well Naruto because you exhausted and we have a couple of hours to spare before I start my paperwork, we can go to the park and afterwards eat some ramen.''

As Naruto heard 'Ramen' he jumped in the air and did a fist pump right before racing off to the park. Minato had a hard time keeping up with him.

Once they arrived at the park Naruto saw how many kids there were. A blonde haired girl was playing on the swings with a pink haired girl. A young boy with his hair spiked up at the back like a pineapple was lying on the grass with a boy eating potato chips. They seemed to be watching clouds.

Another boy was playing fetch with a giant dog while he hung out with another boy letting ants walk across his finger. But what caught Naruto's eye was a beautiful young girl with dark indigo hair. She had the most wonderful eyes, they were pale lavender. Naruto was so confused to why she was sitting on a park bench all alone.

Naruto said to Minato, '' Dad I'm going to sit with that girl who looks all lonely.''

Minato looked over to where Naruto was pointing and simply nodded at Naruto while thinking, '_You are going to become a true gentleman when you get older Naruto.' _Minato then walked over and sat on a bench, curious of what Naruto is going to do.

Naruto walked over across the park to the dark indigo haired girl and sat next to her. The girl looked up at Naruto smiling. Naruto said, ''Hi! My name is Naruto Namikaze and I would like to be your friend, what's your name?''

The girl thought, '_Wow, this is the most wonderful person I have ever seen.' _

The girl spoke quietly, ''M-my name i-is H-Hinata Hyuuga.''

Naruto replied, ''Glad to meet you Hinata, I hope we can become best friends!''

Hinata said, '' I-I'd like Th-that...'' Naruto and Hinata started talking for the next couple of hours blocking everything around them and focusing on each other. They were happy until Minato came over and said, ''Okay Naruto we need to go to Ichirakus for lunch, then I need to do dreaded paperwork.'' Minato said the last part with absolute hate.

Naruto said, ''Dad Hinata was telling me that it seems simple just to use this jutsu that you can make clones that do things for you.''

Minato store into blank space for a couple of minutes, Naruto was about to say something but then Minato started laughing silently, the laughing started getting louder until it was a crazy laugh. Naruto asked his dad,'' Um... Dad? Are you alright?'' Minato then put his hands together to form a cross then three Minatos appeared.

Minato then said to them, ''Okay (Chuckle) you need to go to the Hokage tower (Chuckle) and do all the paperwork that's on my desk (Chuckle) got it?'' The clones just nodded and left towards the hokage tower. He then turned to Naruto and started hugging him while saying to Hinata, ''Thank you so much, you have saved my life from boredom. Okay Naruto lets head to Ichirakus Ramen stand.''

Naruto replied, ''Hey Dad... I was wandering if Hinata could join us?'' looking at Hinata then back at Minato.

Minato said, ''As long as it's alright with her parents.'' Looking at Hinata

Hinata replied, ''Th-thank you H-hokage-sama. I w-will go ask m-my pa-parents right n-now.'' Hinata ran over to a women with Dark indigo hair and pale lavender eyes, she looked like an older Hinata. Naruto saw her nod and he immediately lit up with a smile. Hinata ran over to Minato and Naruto and said, ''M-my mother s-said I need t-to be ba-back by five.''

''That's great!'' Naruto said. All three of them left the park and went to have a wonderful night at Ichiraku ramen stand...

**A/N Well hoped you like it XD Until next time, cya...**


	4. The Bloodline

**A/N Sorry for the Update delay but I got caught up with school and what not. Enjoy!**

Two months had passed since Naruto and Hinata became friends. Hinata was very comfortable around Naruto that she lost her stutter but that was only around Naruto. Naruto was walking with Hinata down a path leading to the park they met.

''Naruto-kun, why are we going to the park? It's lunch time, don't you want to go to Ichirakus?'' Hinata asked.

Naruto replied, ''Hinata I thought it would be a good idea to go to the park because two months ago today we became best friends.''

As they rounded the corner to the park they saw the kids that were there the day Hinata and Naruto met. Naruto had a good idea and thought, '_Maybe we should make some more friend. I think Hinata would like that.' _

Naruto started running toward the kids playing at the park and jumped up on a park bench pulling Hinata up with him and yelled out, ''MY NAME IS NARUTO NAMIKAZE AND THIS IS HINATA HYUGA! WE WOULD LIKE TO BE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS!''

All of the kids turned around and payed attention to the blonde haired boy yelling out to the whole park. The lazy boy got up off the floor and walked over to Naruto and said, ''Hi, I have a feeling this will be very troublesome but I would like to be your friend. My name is Shikamaru Nara.''

Naruto gave his trademark grin and put the thumbs up. At that moment everyone came and crowded Naruto. One boy eating chips said, ''Hi, my name is Choji Akimichi and I would like to be your friend.''

A pink haired girl yelled out to Naruto, ''Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. Me and Ino Yamanaka would like to be your friend.'' While pointing to a blonde haired girl.

A boy hiding under his collar with sunglasses said, ''I think it would be quiet interesting to be your friend. I'm Shino Aburame.''

A boy with short spiky hair and canine teeth said, ''I'm Kiba Inuzuka, you look like a worthy companion.''

Naruto looked around at all of them and said, ''Okay, seeing as we're all friends... Hinata's it for tag!'' while sprinting away. Everyone looked at each other and started running away. They all had a fantastic day with each other. When the day was over Naruto took Hinata to have dinner at Ichirakus with Hinata. They sat and talked until Hinata told Naruto, ''Naruto I'm glad we made some new friends and I hope we get to know them a bit better.''

''I will try my hardest to get to know them Hinata... that's a promise!'' Naruto said while giving his smile that made him look like a fox.

**The Next Day... **

Naruto woke from his bed, it was a Wednesday and he knew he had to train hard. Naruto ran into Minato's room and started jumping on top of him yelling, ''Get up Get up, we have to go train so I can be the best shinobi ever!''

Minato mumbled, ''Wait Naruto, give me five more minutes...'' When suddenly Naruto picked up Minato's mattress and flipped it over waking Minato up fully. Minato finally gave in and told Naruto to be ready in ten minutes.

On the way to the Hokage training field they ran into Hinata, ''Hello Naruto-kun, hello lord hokage.'' Hinata said.

Minato responded, ''Please just call me Minato.'' As he smiled. Naruto just started yelling out, ''Dad! Would Hinata be able to come watch us train?''

''I don't know Naruto, it is a Hokage/family training ground...'' Minato responded to a pleading Naruto. ''Buuuuut Daaaaad.'' Naruto argued.

''Fine Naruto, as long as it's alright with Hinata'' Minato said while looking at Hinata.

''its okay, I don't have to get ready for the festival until this afternoon.''

Naruto asked in confusion, ''Festival? What for?''

''It's a festival to celebrate the war ending with Kumogakure no Sato.'' Minato answered. The three then walked off to the Hokages private training ground to train Naruto.

Once they arrived Minato told Naruto to run ten laps around the field than to sprint up and down the field twenty times, once Naruto started running Minato asked Hinata,'' So how's your Dad Hinata?''

Hinata responded,'' He's fine. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know him?''

''Well besides him being a clan head he used to be my best friend, well that was until the clan made him to be a mean person, no offence.'' Minato responded.

''No it is fine, my Dads been treating me bad because my gentle fist isn't as good as the other Hyuga's.'' Hinata said.

''You know Hinata, I might be able to teach you a quicker more simple version of the gentle fists, it involves ken-jutsu, if you're interested that is?'' Minato told Hinata.

''Wow Minato-sama, that would be great but would my father let me?'' Hinata asked.

''Of course he wouldn't, that's why we teach you in secret.'' Minato said.

Hinata responded, ''Okay then, but I don't have a sword, would you be able to lend me one?''

Minato just laughed and said,'' Don't worry Hinata, I have a blacksmith that forges me weapons for free, I saved his wife a couple of years ago. I'll just get him to forge you one to your liking.''

Hinata just nodded when Naruto finished running and walked over to the two. Minato then told Naruto to do push ups, sit ups, squats and jogging for the rest of the training.

3 Hours later...

The three of them walked out into the heart of Konoha to a little blacksmith shop called 'Gearbox Weapons and armour'. Minato walked into the little store followed by Naruto and Hinata. The man at the counter said, ''Minato, my friend. How has the last couple of years been treating you?''

Minato said, ''I am fine Tatsu, how is your daughter Tenten?''

''She is fine.'' Tatsu said, ''and who would these two children be?''

''This is my son Naruto and his friend Hinata. Actually that's why we're here, would you mind forging a sword for Hinata?'' Minato asked Tatsu.

''No I don't mind,'' He looked at Hinata, ''Would you mind coming with me out the back?'' Tatsu asked.

Hinata then followed Tatsu out to the back. While Minato and Naruto were waiting Minato said, ''Naruto, do you mind walking Hinata home after this, It's getting late and she needs to get ready for the festival, I need to go right now so I'll see you at home tonight.'' Minato disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto by himself.

One hour later Hinata walked out with Tatsu holding a ticket, the ticket read '**Pick up tomorrow 12:30pm**' Hinata and Naruto walked out of the shop thanking Tatsu for his troubles. Naruto told Hinata, ''Dad said I need to walk you home so you can get ready for the festival. If you don't mind that is?''

Hinata responded, '' No I don't mind, I'd actually like it better if you walked with me.'' At that moment Hinata got a little blush on her cheeks. The two walked towards the Hyuga compound not knowing that they were being watched.

Once they were arriving over the hill to the Hyuga compound a kumo-nin jumped down in front of them. The sumo-nin wore a blue vest with a belt of Kunai around his shoulder leading down to his hips and around his back. He had black long hair with some curls down the bottom. He wore round sunglasses and kumo headband around his neck. From the muscle and age he looked to be a Jounin level shinobi.

The kumo-nin said to Hinata and Naruto, ''Hinata Hyuga, I'm here to kidnap you for your byakugan.''

Naruto jumped in front of Hinata with his arms spread and yelled, ''No! I will not let you kidnap Hinata! She is my best friend and I will protect her with my life!''

Hinata blushed at what Naruto just said but the Kumo-nin thought it was funny and said, ''Hmmm you must be the Hokage's son. We could do a lot with you.'' The Kumo-nin threw a kunai at Naruto and it hit him in the shoulder. That was the last thing Naruto could remember until waking up in a dark hallway almost like sewers. Naruto walked for about two hundred metres until he saw a giant cage with the word 'Seal' on it. Naruto then asked, ''Hello? Is anybody there? Where am I?''

He was then replied with a deep voice saying, ''**So many questions. Well to answer your first question I am the only one in here. I am the Kyuubi also known as the nine tailed demon fox. The second question, well you are in your own mind. As you know I was sealed inside of you.''**

Naruto said, ''My Dad told me not to connect with you because you're a demon.''

Kyuubi replied saying, **''your father is wrong, I am not a demon I'm just the leader of the fox summon, we're just so powerful that people thing we are demons.'' **

Naruto was speechless, all along he thought the Kyuubi was bad but it turned out he is just powerful. But that still didn't explain one thing. ''Why did you attack Konoha five years ago then?'' Naruto asked.

''**I was controlled by someone, but I don't want to get into that yet. Listen closely Naruto because we don't have much time. I am giving you a bloodline called the Element Star. I want you to use it to attack the Kumo-nin that attacked you. This bloodline allows you to master every type of element including secondary. Your Dad knows about it so he can give you more information. Do not tell your Dad.'' **Kyuubi said.

''Will do Kyuubi, now what should I do?'' Naruto asked getting no response. He woke up with his eyes feeling like they were on fire. Naruto looked over to see the Kumo-nin knocking Hinata out. Naruto had to act fast so as much as it pained him he pulled out the kunai in his shoulder and sent wind and water elements through it to make ice. Naruto threw the Kunai at the Jounin and it impaled into his ribcage. The Kumo-nin tried to pull it out but the ice around the kunai was stopping him. Naruto ran up to the Jounin and touched the kunai to send lighting through it to jolt the Jounin. The Kumo-nin was on the ground jolting. Minato and two Anbu leaped down to where Naruto was standing. Naruto was in shock with his bloodline still visible. Minato was in as much shock seeing Naruto with a bloodline. Naruto realised what he just did and passed out, he didn't know if it was due to shock or chakra exhaustion.

**A/N Well Naruto uncovered a bloodline. If your wondering what the bloodline is look up 'The Elemental Star' By Raw666. I know that the friendships with the rookie nine was a bit rushed but I'll get more into the friendships between them in the next couple of chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and remember, Reviews=Faster updates, better punctuation and a more interesting story. If you have any ideas just tell me and I'll consider. Until next time, cya XD **


	5. The exile

**A/N Well I'm very sorry for the long delay. I was having technical difficulties that I got fixed yesterday. And to make matters worse I got extremely bad writers block about half way through the chapter so I made it a bit more 'interesting' Mwahahaha. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 5

'Cold, damp, smelly.' That's all Naruto could think of with his surroundings. Naruto woke up in the same sewer- like place he did when Hinata was being kidnapped. As he walked the damp corridor he thought of all the events leading up to when he passed out. Well at least he thought he passed out. Then the thought came to him. 'What if I'm dead?' Naruto was suddenly stricken with fear. He never thought he would die at a young age. His thoughts were interrupted with a big bold voice.

''**You're here...**'' Said the voice. Naruto figured it was the kyuubi because it felt like two minutes ago he was standing in the exact spot looking on pass a massive cage into complete darkness.

''**Do not worry, you are not dead.**'' Said the Kyuubi. ''**But you are in a coma, and won't be conscious for another two weeks. Get some rest Naruto, I'll explain everything after you sleep.**''

Naruto looked confused, ''Umm where exactly do I sleep... This place is like a sewer.''

The Kyuubi responded with a chuckle. ''**This is in your mind. You can make anything happen here.**''

Narutos eyes shot up, he could do anything. Suddenly Naruto closed his eyes very tight trying to get an image. Suddenly the surroundings changed to a tropical island. The island was surrounded by clear, blue water. It had sand coming up from the water leading into a forest in the middle. There were two houses on the island. One for Naruto and one to keep the kyuubi in. Naruto walked up to the Kyuubi's house and said, ''If you're going to be imprisoned you can at least live in a nice place.''

The kyuubi responded, ''**I like you kit, you're not scared of me and you treat me like a fox not a demon.**''

Naruto nodded and walked to his house to get some rest, he had a long two weeks ahead of him.

**In the real world...**

Minato was walking up and down in front of a hospital room. The Hospital was white. There were medics and nurses running around trying to help their patients. Minato looked like death. He had bags under his eyes. He was also very pissed off. Thinking of tonight's events made him angry.

**Flashback...**

Minato jumped down to check up on Naruto. He was very frightened that Naruto had a bloodline that let him master all elements. What surprised him the most was that it was supposed to be an extinct bloodline. Minato checked Naruto's pulse. His pulse seemed fine and his heart was beating at a steady beat. Minato let out a sigh of relief until he realised Hinata was still lying on the floor. Minato rushed over to the lavender haired girl. She was passed out with a kunai stabbed in her should and leg. She was losing a lot of blood. She needed medical attention instantly. Two anbu jumped down from a tree.

Minato told them, ''Anbu! I need you to rush my son to hospital while I Hiraishin Hinata to the hospital!'' The Anbu nodded and picked up Naruto and rushed away towards the hospital. While Minato picked up Hinata and Hiraishined to the hospital.

Once Minato arrived the doctors took one look at Hinata and took her into surgery. Once the two Anbu arrived with Naruto the nurses took him into a private room and hooked him up with the right equipment for a coma patient.

Minato turned to the two Anbu and told them to alert Hiashi and Hanika Hyuuga that their daughter was in hospital. The two anbu jumped out of the hospitals closest window and into the moonlit night.

Minato walked into Narutos room to check on him. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto sleeping like a baby. He was in a coma after all. Minato was about to leave the room when an angry Hiashi Hyuuga stormed into the room.

''THAT DEMON CHILD INJURED MY DAUGHTER, THE HEIR TO THE HYUUGA CLAN! HE WILL PAY!'' Hiashi yelled out due to rage.

Minato was very pissed, ''you will not call my son a demon child! He is another human being and he would never hurt Hinata, she is his friend! A kumo-nin snuck into Konoha and tried to kidnap her!''

Hiashi mumbled something that caught Minatos attention. ''What did you say?'' Minato asked.

Hiashi looked up and replied, ''Oh nothing just remembering something. My apologise Hokage Sama.'' Hiashi then walked out of the room. Minato was suspicious about Hiashi. He followed Hiashi out of the room into Hinata's room. Hinata was now conscious and was talking to her Dad.

''Father? I didn't expect you to come.'' Hinata said with concern.

Hiashi started talking as if he didn't hear her. ''Hinata Hyuuga you are hereby banished from the Hyuuga clan for your weakness and stupidity.''

''Stupidity? Banished! What are you playing at Hiashi! You can't just kick your daughter out of your clan!'' Minato yelled out in an outrage.

''Yes I can Minato, this is not your affair, this is the Hyuuga clans problem.'' Hiashi exclaimed

Hinata on the other hand was in her own little world, a lot of things were flashing in her mind. Was her father right? Was she weak? She couldn't think straight her vision was going blurry. Was she... dying?

At that moment her heart rate monitor started beeping faster she was losing consciousness. Minato pushed Hiashi out of the room and yelled for a nurse. Right at that moment three nurses and two doctors ran into the room. Hinata was dying and only at the age of five. The doctor's hands were glowing green trying as hard as they could to keep her awake. Her heart rate monitor was beeping faster and faster. The nurses were giving her electrical shocks with chakra. Until suddenly she flat lined.

Minato was pissed, he thought, 'This is all Hiashi's fault. He knew Hinata wasn't in a stable condition to take bad news. Naruto will be heartbroken.'

**Back to the present**

Minato was so tired he could just simply lay down where he was standing a fall asleep. He hadn't been this pissed since Kushina was murdered. Minato needed to sit down. He walked over the nearest chair and rested his eyes for a little bit.

While Minato rested Hinata was battling between life and death. She was in a giant room that was pitch black. At least she thought it was a room. The only thing she could see in front of her was a light, smaller that an ant but it was still a light none the less. Hinata walked towards the light. She walked for what seemed like hours until she heard a voice. ''**Hinata Hyuuga.**'' The voice said. It was a bold voice that sounded scary but at the same time pleasant. Hinata stopped in her tracks. The voice started talking again, ''**Death is not your destiny young one. You have great potential. You are one of five heroes that the world will need. You are a bringer of peace. You will stop all evil forces.**''

Hinata didn't know what to say. Was this a joke? Was she really that important? She question the voice, ''But I j-just got k-kick out of m-my own c-clan. H-how can I s-stop evil f-forces if I can't e-even do a proper Byakugan s-stance?''

The voice was silent. He was silent for a minute until he spoke, ''**you will not use taijustu. Instead you will use Kenjutsu the way of the sword. Now you are dismissed.'' **

And just like that Hinata woke up in her hospital bed witnessing a doctor looking at his watch about to state the time of death. Until a nurse noticed Hinata move a bit and yelled out, ''She's alive? I can't believe it, she's alive.''

From outside Minato was about to fall asleep until he heard the nurse say that. He rushed into Hinata's room to see Hinata stir around in her bed. Minato was so relieved that she was alive.

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto woke up from inside his cabin. He had gotten a couple of hours rest and was eager to hear what his bloodline was about. Naruto walked outside into the tropical paradise of his mindscape. Naruto walked up to Kyubi's cabin and peered through the window. The Kyubi saw Naruto and said, ''**Kit you're awake. I haven't had a good rest this much for five years. So you want to know what your bloodline does. Well sit back and relax because it's going to be a long story.**''

Naruto closed his eyes tight and imagined a recliner that looked extremely comfortable. Suddenly a recliner appeared in front of Naruto who took a seat.

''**Okay kit, your bloodline is one of a kind. There have only been fifty people ever to use this bloodline. It's called the elemental star as you already know. It lets you master every single element known to man. Even the wood element. You can even master secondary elements such as diamond, lava, ice and glass. Once you've mastered one of the main elements, fire, wind, water, lightning and earth you will get a coloured circle in your eyes. Red for fire, blue for water, white for wind, yellow for lightning and brown for earth. You can only learn secondary after you've learnt the main elements. Now any questions?'' **

Naruto shook his head. He was more excited than the time he secretly read some of Minato's book he reads, although he didn't understand what it was about. Naruto lay down onto his recliner and thought, 'This is going to be a fun two weeks...'

**A/N Okay so there's chapter five. I made Hinata get kicked out of the clan for a certain reason and I'll shed some more light on the hero stuff too. I know it seems a little early for Hinata to get kicked out but you have to remember that in my story she couldn't even do a simple stance. And I've always thought that she would be good at kenjustu. Anyway if you like skyrim stories you should check out theraaaaay she's a really good friend of mine and her story is amazing. Check it out it's only one story so far but she updates more frequently then me :P Also if you could review her story it would mean so much to her. Okay so remember to check it out, Goodbye for now! :D**


	6. The explanation

Chapter 6:

**A/N Well here is the 6th chapter done and dusted. I updated this sooner then expected but hey, the sooner the better right. I tried to add some funny parts because you can't get enough funny... well you can but a little bit wont hurt. Enjoy :D**

**Two weeks have passed since the last chapter...**

Minato was silently sitting in a chair next to Naruto's hospital bed. He was going over the events that happened two weeks ago in his mind. He was eager to find out more about Naruto's bloodline and more importantly who did he get it from. It certainly wasn't himself, and he didn't think Kushina had a bloodline.

He glanced over to Naruto who was resting peacefully in his coma. He wondered how long Naruto would be in a coma for. Once Minato found out more about the bloodline he might be able to help him master it.

He closed his eyes for a second waiting eagerly for Naruto to wake up. He couldn't wait until he could see his son's sky-blue eyes. He opened his own eyes once again to see Naruto stirring around in his bed. He was waking up. Minato yelled out for a nurse. Naruto opened his eyes to see his Dad with a very big smile.

''Dad?'' He asked. ''Where am I?''

''You're in the hospital Naruto.'' Minato replied, ''you passed out into a coma after you saved Hinata. You've been in a coma for two weeks. You have some explaining to do son. Did you know you had that bloodline?''

Naruto was about to reply until a nurse came rushing in to check Naruto's vitals. The nurse checked Naruto's vitals and sighed in relief. She told Naruto and Minato, ''Naruto's vitals a very good. I just needed to check in case something happened. Naruto will be out of here in two days.''

Minato thanked the nurse and turned to Naruto. The nurse walked out of the room to leave the two to talk. Naruto stared blankly into Minato's eyes trying to remember what they were talking about. 'Were we talking about hospitals? Or maybe it was ramen? Yeah it was defiantly ramen...'

Naruto said ''as I was saying. Miso ramen with extra pork is my favourite type of ramen.''

Minato was staring at Naruto with a blank face. Sometimes he wondered if Naruto was 'special'.

He chuckled at his son and said. ''We were talking about your bloodline not your favourite food.''

Naruto looked a little embarrassed but then gave a smile and a thumbs up. ''Well it all started when I got stabbed with a kunai. You probably won't like this but the kyuubi started talking to me.''

Minato looked shocked... Very shocked. He told Naruto ''I told you not to make contact with the Kyuubi. You could've gotten hurt.''

Naruto pleaded, ''But Dad he Isn't even a demon, he's just a very powerful summon.'' Then Naruto told him what the kyuubi told him.

**Flashback...**

After having a long talk to the Kyuubi about his bloodline Naruto decided to go back to bed. He started walking off until he remembered something. He asked the Kyuubi, ''If you're a demon, why are you helping me?''

The Kyuubi looked at him and said, ''**Kit I am not a demon. I am just a very powerful summon that was unlucky to get sealed into a human. All of the tailed beasts a very powerful summons. I come from the Kitsune clan and am the first Kitsune to get nine tails. The more tails the more powerful. But there's only nine summon clans who have many number of tails.**''

Naruto looked confused like any five year old would. He didn't even know what a summon was but he figured it was getting something to help you fight. Then he came up with an idea, ''so does that mean I can summon you?''

The kyuubi laughed and replied, ''no, I'm sealed inside of you, but when you reach eighteen you will merge with me.''

Naruto childishly pouted and moaned, ''awwww, is there a way to merge at a younger age?''

Kyuubi thought for a second and then said, ''there is one way... But you need a partner who you want to spend the rest of your life with. If this ever happens come see me and I'll tell you more details.''

Naruto nodded and ran off to take a wonderful nap in his very comfy bed he imagined.

**End of Flashback...**

Minato seemed interested of what Naruto just told him. He had second doubts about the kyuubi being evil but then he remembered how kyuubi attacked Konoha five years ago. He remembered seeing the Kyuubi's eyes looking like he didn't want to attack Konoha. He opened his mouth to speak just to be interrupted by Naruto. ''Pleeeaaasse Dad, you can trust him.''

Minato gave Naruto a death stare and said, ''Naruto you shouldn't but in, I was about to speak but then you said that. Anyway what I was about to say was that I think I can trust the Kyuubi for the time being but just be careful around him, just in case. Now tell me more about your bloodline.''

Naruto nodded and said, ''you should get comfortable, I'll try to make it as short as possible but no guarantees.''

After a long talk about his bloodline and how it works Minato said with interest, ''so where did you get your bloodline from? Do you have any idea?''

Naruto responded, ''oh that's easy. I got my bloodline from the fox.''

Minato wasn't surprised when Naruto said that but he did have one worry. ''Is this bloodline like a sharingan where you just simply copy peoples jutsus?''

Naruto shook his head, ''no I have to learn it fair and square. In fact the jutsus I use can't be copied by the sharingan because my bloodline doesn't allow it.''

Minato smiled and said, ''Well Naruto thanks for telling me all about your bloodline. I need to go right now but I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest.''

Minato started walking out of the room until Naruto put his hand out and yelled, ''Wait!''

Minato turned around and Naruto said, ''Is Hinata okay? Did she get hurt?'' Naruto had a worried look in his eyes.

Minato just simply said, ''She's okay Naruto, you can see her when you get out of here.''

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and Minato left the room to leave Naruto to rest for the night.

**One Week Later...**

Naruto had gotten out of hospital and was on his favourite training ground with his Dad, Hinata and a strange silver haired man reading an orange book. The silver haired man wore a simple jounin flat jacket. His headband was stretched down over his left eye and he wore a mask covering his mouth.

Naruto stared at him until the silver haired man smiled at him with his eyes. Naruto laughed at the eye smile, it looked hilarious. Naruto then looked up to Minato to see he was talking to him.

''-so long story short this man here is Kakashi, he's a jounin and he is going to teach you nin jutsu for the next couple of years.'' Naruto heard the last of what Minato said.

Naruto looked worried and said, ''But what about my normal training?''

Minato looked extremely annoyed at Naruto. ''Didn't you just hear what I said? I said that you'll still work on strength and stamina, but focus more on nin jutsu.''

Naruto chuckled, ''Oh yeah whatever you say Dad... This Kakashi guy looks funny.''

Minato and Kakashi got an anime sweat drop while Hinata was in the background laughing.

Minato turned around to Hinata and said, ''Well I'm going to train you Ken jutsu. I have your sword that Tatsu forged for you. I won't go hard on you seeing as you just got out of the hospital this morning.''

Hinata smiled as she took the long sword. The handle was lavender with red rubies spiralling around it. The sword was extremely sharp, one tiny little touch and it could cut you. She loved it, she felt as if her world was perfect at that moment... Until she remembered how her father kicked her out. She wondered where she would stay. At the thought of staying out on the street she frowned.

Minato noticed this and asked, ''what's wrong Hinata? Don't you like it?''

Hinata looked up with slight tears in her eyes, ''No I love the sword Minato-sama. It's just I don't know what I'm going to do for shelter tonight.''

Minato looked at her with a confused face, ''what do you mean? Did you honestly think I was going to let you live on the streets? You're staying with us until we can find you some parents.''

Hinata let out a huge grin. She was one of the happiest people alive. She would rather live with Minato and Naruto then her father any day. She walked on ahead to start her training with Minato but there was one thing on her mind... If she should tell Minato about the conversation she had with 'the voice' when she nearly died.

Naruto was happily training with Kakashi. First off Kakashi gave Naruto paper. Naruto stared blankly at the piece of paper for a minute until Kakashi told him to channel chakra into it. Seeing as Naruto got taught how to channel chakra he did it easily. The paper first split into two which told them Naruto's strong element was wind. Then the corner of the right piece of paper crumbled up into dirt telling them that Naruto's second affinity was earth. Then the bottom half of the right side of the paper became damp for water. The left side of the paper caught into flames and crinkled up telling them that Naruto's hardest elements to learn are lighting and fire.

After that was done Kakashi decided to focus on Naruto's easier element... Wind. Kakashi pulled a leaf off of the closest tree and said. ''Cut this leaf using nothing but chakra.''

Naruto looked at him oddly. Then started focusing on the leaf. Kakashi walked over to the nearest log and started reading his favourite book. He expected Naruto to take an extremely long time... Boy was he wrong.

After around fifteen minutes he looked up to see Naruto playing with a stick in the dirt. Kakashi was confused until he saw two bits of leaf split in two. He told Naruto, ''Naruto what are you doing? You're not supposed to use your hands to split the leaf.''

Naruto was confused and slowly said, ''I didn't use my hands... I used chakra and I finished in five minutes.''

Kakashi was amazed and thought to himself, 'Wow he finished already... This boy is going to be one powerful shinobi.'

**A/N Well there's the 6th chapter. Hopefully 7th wont be too far away but don't expect it as fast as this update. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites and even reads this fic. I didn't expect to get twenty reviews this fast so I'm really happy seeing as it's my first fic. Well until the next chapter cya later :)**


End file.
